An Overcoming Jealousy
by sxgittxrius
Summary: Draco emerged from the bathroom to see his teammates surround his girlfriend, which leads to heated scenes in the Slytherin locker room.


Hermione's face heated up as the winter cold air hits her face as she walked out to the quidditch Pitch, as she walked the wet grass, one of the players flew down half a meter to the ground hovering next to her right and seeing one of his teammates hovering over a girl, Higgs floated down next to him and greeted the Gryffindor girl with one his wide smiles.

"Hey, Granger! You watching practice today? I've been working on my Seeker skills!" Bletchley said, while holding the broom in his hands.

"That's good, Bletchley! I'll be looking forward to seeing one of your improvements." she said, smiling softly up at him.

"Oi! Granger! Malfoy left for the bathrooms. Are you watching practice? We're trying out a new formation for next week's game!" Higgs yelled out, as he hovered next to his teammate.

"Seriously Higgs, there's no need to yell, I'm right here." she laughed.

"It's a habit." he apologized.

As the three laughed together, Malfoy emerged from the changing room bathrooms and looked over to see his team huddled, one by one floating down and hovering around a poor Gryffindor soul, as he can see the red ties in between his teammate's leg spaces.

However, he can see that the poor soul was Hermione Granger, his girlfriend.

"Oi!" Malfoy yelled, walking over to the crowd as he also picked up his broom from the ground where he had left it to go to the changing room to do his thing. Their heads turned to the voice, who was getting angrier the more his team left the new positions to talk to his girl.

"Practice, now." He said sternly, gripping his broom tightly, trying to not hit his teammates from touching Hermione, unlike last time, he doesn't think he could stop punching another one of his teammate. Luckily, Bole is still alive, with now a prominent swollen bruises around his face.

The Slytherin players hovered back and some scattered off to the sky, pretending nothing had even happened, they didn't want to be like Bole and be stuck in the hospital wing for weeks with his a big bruise that'll ruin their ego and popularity.

"Draco." Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly. "I know you care about next week's game, but you really didn't need to threaten your team members." she laughed softly, pulling away from the embrace.

"I wasn't threatening them." He muttered, looking away from her grinning face. "You're mine, Granger and I want it to stay that way." He said following his words with a frown.

Blaize patted Hermione's shoulder, he wasn't in the team, but he was walking to his dorm, when he saw the commotion on the pitch and he silently walked behind the team and stood silently behind Draco as he smirked.

"We wouldn't steal Hermione from you, Malfoy. Knowing you'll curse us and we all wouldn't like that now would we?"

Draco looked behind him and his frown deepening as he saw his friend smirking at him and Hermione giggling behind her hand.

"Listen. I'll be going to the bleachers and wait 'till you finish your practice, okay?" She asked, then gripping Draco's uniform and pulled him for a kiss.

The two parted while Blaise stood behind, Hermione smiled softly at him, "I'll see you soon."

"Good luck!" Hermione yelled out to him as she had turned her head back while walking to the bleachers with Blaise. "Do your best!"

"Thanks, Granger!" Higgs called up from his broom as he grinned mischievously, which triggered the rest of the team to do the same, knowing that'll upset Malfoy just by a bit.

"Draco?" She asked, "What is it?" Draco had her trapped between him and the wall with his arms.

The two were the only ones left behind in the locker room as the team had left earlier, needing their dinner before they all died of hunger. Hermione was reading at the front of the room as the team had gotten ready for the Great Hall, after they left, Draco called her in, not caring if sees his junk, which didn't matter to the both of them as she already had seen them all.

"I want you, Granger. Please." He looked down at her with a blush on his face.

Hermione lifted his head with two fingers at the back of his neck, connected her lips to his and kissed him hard with her hand creeping down his chest and to the waistband of his pants.

"Okay." she whispered, kissing down from his jaw to his neck and biting the skin, trying to leave a mark.

"D-draco! A-ah!" She moaned as he gripped her tight at her hips as he pounded into her from behind.

She clawed at the bedsheets while biting her lip to stifle the moans escaping from her mouth.

"Mine. Y- you're mine, Hermione. Remember that." His hand crept towards to her front and rubbed her clit in a agonizingly slow pace.

"Whatever Higgs, Blaise, Bletchley and especially Bole. You'll stilk be mine, you're mine. Say it, say that you're mine." He growled lowly, biting her neck harshly.

"Ngh! Ah! Draco! Touch me. Touch me, please." She gasped, her hips thrusting forward, craving the touch she felt earlier.

"Say what I want you to say, and maybe I'll consider it. How about that, hm?" He said, placing his hand back to her hips, the pace slowing down to torture her just a little bit longer.

"Draco! Draco! I'm yours." Hermione whispered breathlessly. "No matter what, I'm yours!" Her moans leaving her lips.

"Fuck. You're so hot. You feel so good." Draco mused, his hand coming back down to touch her crotch.

"Cum with me Hermione. Cum with me. I'm going to come inside you. Know that only _I_ can touch you like this and make you moan out so lewdly."

"Draco, Draco, Draco! I'm cumming, ah!" She cried out, cumming around Draco's cock.

"Ugh! S-So good!" He gripped her hips tight and thrusted into her quickly, then cumming inside her core.

"Oh, baby.." he mumbled, pulling out of her and kissing the back of her neck.

"Draco." She breathed out, catching her own breath and turning to him.

"Were you really that jealous?" She then asked, smirking slightly.

Draco blushed heavily and looked away. "No..."

"Draco." She trailed a finger from his stomach to the sharpness if his jaw.

"Shut up."

"I love you." She softly said, kissing him quickly.

"I love you too." He whispered, closing his eyes and pulling her tight to his chest.


End file.
